<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Hey, I love you." by p3ppermint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979829">"Hey, I love you."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3ppermint/pseuds/p3ppermint'>p3ppermint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AH YES, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Desk Sex, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memories, Pain, So uh Schlatt and Wilbur are exes, Swearing, Talking To Dead People, i can't tag, schlatt is a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3ppermint/pseuds/p3ppermint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quackity and Schlatt had their disagreements, but hey, sometimes, love is the answer, and it definitely is very helpful with making decisions!</p>
<p>This is set across a few events of the Dream SMP. I am writing this about the characters they portray in the SMP and not the actual Youtubers. This is honestly quite brutal and emotionally hurtful (Kinda) so if you are not okay with the things in the tags please leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Hey, I love you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this was supposed to be a short story but took me a while, I'm not really good at this so bare with me, I hope you enjoy the fic and we're in for a wild ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“You done with the papers yet?” Quackity turned to the door, seeing a smirking man which he smiled sweetly to as his lover and superior approached him, it was quite late at night, but fortunately, he was almost done with his work. “Almost, kinda just need to finish stuff up, it’s so fucking tiring.” His tired expression melted into more of a satisfied one as he gently wrapped his arms around the taller man, “Come on babe, screw the paperwork, do it tomorrow.” The shorter male stood up and nodded, stretching his limbs as he walked to his room along with his lover. It was a sweet memory, they talked to each other for the rest of the night, but it was merely a memory. </i>
</p>
<p>Schlatt wasn’t a bad person, or Quackity always believed so, when they first got together, Schlatt was the sweetest lover he could ever possibly have asked for, Schlatt would always care for him and always made sure that he was happy. He had to admit it, Schlatt was a smart guy, and certainly a very charismatic guy, pride and arrogance leaks from every single word he says, he was certainly a charmer, that’s for sure. There were countless nights where they would just whisper their sweetest words to each other, Schlatt’s words were always the most dangerous and tempting, to put it simply, this would always result in Quackity almost not being able to walk properly the next day.</p>
<p>Quackity would always be able to taste the flavour of whiskey in his lover’s breath and mouth, it would always slowly drain his sanity away, leaving him in a hot and flustered mix of sweat and other liquids onto the crumpled and wrinkled bed sheets until sunrise. He knew that his lover would drink, but he didn’t really mind, he would just use it as something to relieve stress in Quackity’s eyes, sometimes he would join in with his lover on a Friday night, drinking together and spending more time with each other. Schlatt didn’t stop drinking even when Tubbo joined them, the boy would try to avoid his boss’ drinking sessions, the problems started to appear when Schlatt would get more easily irritated when he got drunk, and he drank more often than before.</p>
<p>“Hey...Schlatt…?” Quackity knocked on the door, he didn’t hear a response so he pushed open the door, the smell of alcohol leaked out of the room, he covered his nose, feeling a bit nauseous from the strong scent. “Mmm… Alex? Sweet cheeks? … Mmm… Fuck off!” A taunting laugh followed after the man’s broken words, Quackity sighed, walking towards his lover with slight frustration in his brown eyes. “Listen, just don’t drink this much, you have work, come on.” Quackity sighed, scooting over the scattered sheets of paper, organizing them as he pushed the liquor bottle and cup onto the side of the table. Quackity zoned out as he tidied the table, he didn’t listen to any of the alcohol-filled nonsense that came out of the President’s mouth and simply replied with short “Yeah”s and “Mhm”s, he rolled his eyes in his mind and opened his mouth again, “Schlatt, you should really stop drinking, you have quite a lot of papers to finish.” Suddenly, he felt a hand up his back, and before he had time to react, he was bashed against the table, the entirety of his upper body pushed against the desk. The sudden action let a surprised whimper escape him, he tried to struggle and laugh it off but he was pressed firmly against the table and despite all his efforts, he couldn’t get away from the table, he kicked his legs but that certainly didn’t work and instead only triggered the hybrid further.</p>
<p>“Hmm… Listen here dolly, I make the rules here, you don’t dare tell me what to do.” The pet name rolled off Schlatt's tongue with malice, taunts and the smell of Rye whiskey, his warm breath tickled Quackity’s ear as the deep voice surrounded him, making him slightly dizzy. “Hey, this isn’t funny, come on, let go.” Quackity was slightly panicked, he knew that Schlatt was very aggressive if angered when he was drunk, it wasn't going to go well as soon as Quackity realized what he said. “I said, you don’t dare tell me what to do.” </p>
<p>He heard a loud smack, and then pain seeped through, he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small squeak, “Schlatt… What are you doing?!-” Another smack stopped him from speaking properly, his legs were gently shivering from the numbness after the pain. Fear took over, no matter how rough Schlatt might’ve been, when he said stop, Schlatt would listen, but Schlatt was drunk and angry, and Quackity knew that those two did not make a good combination. Quackity felt a rough hand creeping up his back, his hand was cold because of all the ice in his cup of whiskey, a sudden pinch at his waist made his flinch and shifted his hips a bit. </p>
<p>Even after quite a while, Quackity hated to think about what happened next. That night was filled with pain, he still remembered the feeling of the immense amount of heat throbbing inside of him, he remembered his cries and screams echoing off the walls, he remembered the taunts that he had to swallow from his lover’s mouth and he remembered the flash of white before he slumped off the desk, coughing and desperate for air. Schlatt’s mistakes were written all over his body, from the small bruises on his chest to the bruise on his waist, then to the purple bruise on his neck, resembling the shape of fingers. It was almost funny when he would see his lover wear the ring, it was a sign of “love”, it was what bound them together, and it was what made Quackity believe that the man he loved wasn't too far gone. </p>
<p>Those things happened over and over, the pain got worse and worse, Quackity could still stand the pain of those smacks and words, but the pain drained and seeped into his heart. Schlatt was a different person to him, he still remembered the times when they would love each other to death, it was when sweet words of love rolled off Schlatt’s tongue instead of degrading words, taunts and insults. He thought he could stand those things, he thought that their marriage could be saved, their rings bound them together, that may or may not be a bad thing. Quackity tried to swallow up everything, he swallowed up quite a lot; he once saw Tubbo walking towards Schlatt’s office, only to hear cries and pleads come out later on. Heck, he even withstanded his husband’s infidelity, watching his lover’s ex in their bed, and the ex lover just had to be their political opponent. He could still put the image he saw that day together, the curly-haired brunette was whining shamelessly, and he heard the very thing that his lover used to say to him, “Hey, I love you.”</p>
<p>Trust? It never existed in the first place, Quackity loved Schlatt, Schlatt would apologize and say that he loved him too, but Quackity struggled to believe those words. The ring on his finger felt like an invisible chain that locked him to Schlatt, he had realized that Schlatt always used him as a tool, he was never a person in the Ram hybrid’s eyes, he was never seen as an equal human being and simply seen as another pawn, another stepping stone.</p>
<p>Switches have been flicked, Quackity could feel the tears crashing down, whenever he saw Schlatt’s fake smile and respectful demeanor, he always got reminded of the glass shards that once dug into his back, the bruises on his neck and all the screaming and shouting. He believed that he could stand tall, but he gave up, he couldn’t stand what Schlatt was doing to him, he loved Schlatt oh so deeply, but he couldn’t possibly condone all of the pain anymore, he left. A certain young boy’s life went off with a boom of red and blue, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The hispanic chuckled with a hint of annoyance and bitterness in his voice as he heard the blunt words from the obnoxious blonde teenager, “I said, <i>I’m not his bitch.</i>”</p>
<p>The aftermath wasn’t good, it was like a hangover, Quackity felt his head ache and so did his heart. He vaguely remembered sitting in front of Schlatt’s grave long after everyone was gone, he kept on taunting his dead lover, his insults were divided with bitter laughs, he kept on shouting about how he hated Schlatt’s drinking habit and how ugly his chops were. He shouted until he realized that a gentle light warmth fell down his cheeks, he laughed and laughed, but his tears fell quicker and quicker and he couldn’t stop them, he could only curl up, crying about the fact that he still loved the person he was supposed to hate. Quackity found himself humming a tune as he mumbled curses and things like “Rot in hell!”, he laughed again, the man sat himself up, and while whispering he said “I saw you tell Wilbur that you loved him, do you love me? Am i just a tool? You don’t love me, you don’t love me, but I love you so so much, but you’re such a fucking asshole. Schlatt, I’m glad that you’re <i>dead</i>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or suggestions or others leave them in the comments! I'll try my best to respond. If you liked this, you can try read my other posts, and for the people from my other works, I'm sorry, I'm working on a new fic recently so I'm not as active.</p>
<p>-Peppermint :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>